


Breakdown and Knock Out -- The Beginnings

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my impression of how Breakdown and Knock Out might have met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown and Knock Out -- The Beginnings

Breakdown grinned at Bulkhead and ran down the field. “Bulk, down here,” he yelled, opening his arms wide to indicate that he was ready to receive the ball.

“Coming, Breaker,” Bulkhead said hitting the ball.

The ball went flying hard and high. Breakdown ran backwards trying to figure out where the ball would come down. He realized suddenly that the ball was moving a lot faster and further than he originally thought. Spotting the red mech right where the ball would land, Breakdown sprinted towards Knock Out, diving at his midsection and shoving him to the ground hard a few feet away from where he stood originally.

“Umph,” Knock Out said. “Watch it.” The lob ball hit the ground where Knock Out had been standing seconds earlier. It left a dent in the ground as it embedded itself into the ground.

Breakdown rolled off the smaller red mech and stood up. “I did watch it. I made sure you weren’t reduced to a paste in the ground.”

“What do you mean paste?” Knock Out said standing up and brushing himself off.

“Fine, next time I’ll let the ball hit you in the helm,” Breakdown said, feeling a little annoyed that the red mech didn’t notice or care that someone saved him. He moved to squat down in front of the lob ball, his back to the red mech as he turned his attention to getting the ball free.

“Oh the ball,” Knock Out said. “Uh thanks.” He would hate to see his frame get dented.

Breakdown grunted and picked up the ball in one hand. He threw it up in the air and when it was coming back down, fist-punched it in Bulkhead’s direction. He turned around with a smirk, bright yellow optics glimmering against the red of his faceplate.

Knock Out looked at the mech, slightly fascinated by the optics.

Breakdown’s attention shifted as he saw the ball come flying back his direction. He ran around Knock Out, jumping into the air to punch it out midair, sending it flying back to Bulk.

Knock Out shivered watching the mech catch the ball and moved off but turned to stop and watch the mech still.


End file.
